1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device displays images utilizing different light transmittances of each pixel, which may be caused by the movement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal molecules between the two substrates may be arranged initially in a direction substantially perpendicular to the substrates (i.e., vertical alignment), or along a direction substantially parallel to the substrates (i.e., parallel or horizontal alignment). When an electric field is generated in each pixel by applying voltages to transparent electrodes formed on the substrates, orientation of the liquid crystal molecules may be changed to display the images. When the electric field is not generated in each pixel, the liquid crystal molecules may be returned (or recovered) to an initial orientation thereof.
When a user touches or presses one of the substrates of the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal molecules may be locally orientated along a direction in which the user presses the substrate even though the electric field is not generated between the substrates, thereby causing a blemish, dark mark, spot or stain of the liquid crystal display device. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules may not be rapidly returned to (or recovered toward) their initial orientation, or adjacent liquid crystal molecules may be continuously slanted (or slashed) along the pressurized direction, which is called a bruising effect and/or pooling effect. In consideration of those problems, a supporting frame or a spacer may be disposed between the substrates (e.g., at a set or predetermined distance), however, a construction of the liquid crystal display device having the supporting frame or the spacer may be complicated and also processes of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device may be complicated.